


Down in the Forest

by ASkyOfKai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Dramatic and Confusing, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, its got song lyrics in it, its really short, its sorta a songfic?, only about 700 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: Draco’s eyes followed Harry’s up to the infinite worlds trillions of miles away. He lay back, a strange emotion welling up inside of him. It was indescribable, like a mixture of nostalgia and happiness and sadness but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t something that could be described with normal words. It was a bungalow in the rain, a dusty road in Japan, a waterfall in the forest.“Yea,” he breathed, his eyes falling to stare at the tan boy beside him. “I get it now.”





	Down in the Forest

“Do you ever have those days where everything feels like an aesthetic?” Harry asked, tracing a pattern on the back of Draco’s hand. They were lying on Harry’s bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, Draco having snuck up in the middle of the night. It was almost dawn now and the dorm room was slowly growing lighter, an assured sign that Draco would have to leave soon.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, looking down at the smaller boy he held in his arms.

“You know,” Harry sighed, turning to stare up at the ceiling. “Those days when it feels like lying in the sun at the lake, or sleeping in a meadow, New York at night, sunset at the ocean, a summer night festival, etcetera.”

“No not really,” Draco said with an affectionate and amused smile on his face.

“Hm.” Harry lifted a hand in the air and twirled it around, making invisible trails in the air. “ _Down in the forest,_ ” he sung lightly, “ _We’ll sing a chorus, one that everybody knows._ ” His hand dropped down to lay heavily on his chest.

“What song is that?” Draco asked, adjusting his position to look at Harry easier. The other boy snuggled into him. 

“It’s by a Muggle band called Twenty One Pilots. They’ve got good music.”

“I bet,” Draco hummed in agreement, brushing a curl of hair off Harry’s forehead and leaning over to peck his lips. Harry smiled into the kiss and sat up, looking at the window.

“Let’s go outside,” He suddenly said, startling Draco. He looked at the pale Slytherin with a delighted grin on his face. “I want to see the sunrise from the lawn.”

They carefully crept out of the Tower and down the hallways, giggling quietly every time they came close to being caught by teacher. There was an old and cracked window in an alcove just off the Great Hall that was used by many students to sneak out at night. Harry shut the window pane behind them and the two of them set off across the lawn towards the Great Lake. The sky was still a royal blue color, stars twinkling silver specks onto the wide expanse. The horizon was a pale eggshell color that faded into the darker colors of the sky above. Draco locked their hands together as they trekked down the shore of the lake and sat down on the cold grass.

“This is the feeling,” Harry murmured, looking up at the bright white dots of the night sky. “When it feels like the world has slowed to a slow motion movie sequence.” 

Draco’s eyes followed Harry’s up to the infinite worlds trillions of miles away. He lay back, a strange emotion welling up inside of him. It was indescribable, like a mixture of nostalgia and happiness and sadness but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t something that could be described with normal words. It was a bungalow in the rain, a dusty road in Japan, a waterfall in the forest.  
“Yea,” he breathed, his eyes falling to stare at the tan boy beside him. “I get it now.”

“ _Hands held higher, we’ll be on fire, singing songs that nobody wrote,_ ” Harry sang softly, his eyes meeting Draco’s. His eyes sparkled in the early morning light and in that moment, Draco would have done anything to stop time and stay as they were forever.

But even the moments that we want to experience for the rest of time are fleeting and pass quickly. The sun came up and the two boys realized they needed to return to the castle before they were caught. As they walked, they watched the golden light of the sun touch each turret and wash each stone in a perfect blend of colors, like sparklers in the snow on New Years Eve. The feeling faded and the day continued as it always did, with arguments acted out and hidden glances in the classroom. That night though, when the two boys caught in a tangle of romance and rivalries met up, the first thing they did was watch the moon rise over the treetops from an alcove in the dusty library and Draco could feel infinite potentials between them and the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek. My kitten got hit by a car last night and I've felt like shit all day and then I just grabbed my computer, turned on some music and this happened. It's dramatic and confusing and idk. I hope it was good.
> 
> Song is Forest by Twenty One Pilots.


End file.
